


Protected

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series. Three drabbles focusing on Yumehito/Sakisaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kato

That first time when he met him, he'd thought nothing of their relations. Since then, he kept noticing it—how Sakisaka closely resembled Ainosuke. But still he hadn't managed to figure it out. He was only glad that he had been transferred into the main branch; for some reason he found that he could get along with Sakisaka—despite he had often kept to himself and spoke little.   
  
Totally different from Ohuchi-san, though he couldn't help liking him. When he noticed how he'd watched over Ainosuke silently, he thought the two were meant to meet. He never realised how close his guess was...


	2. Hitomi

When she heard about him, she imagined a kindly brother who'd always protect Ainosuke. Someone that was meant to be adored, someone admirable. Someone that you could depend on when you needed them.   
  
When she first met Detective Sakisaka, she thought of him as a friendly person. And he seemed to care a lot about Ainosuke, even though they've just met. When she was accused of murder, he was a bit intimidating. Although his voice seemed to have an opposite effect.   
  
That time when Ainosuke called him brother, she mistook that as something else. Reasons why, when she'd found out the truth—she's unsure of what to think. There seemed to be a lot of different sides of him; a kind and gentle one... a cold and cruel side. She wondered which one was real, could one really hurt the one they loved most? Why must it be like that?   
  
When she found out he could be so cruel, she was so scared. Yet, seeing him lying in peace now and knowing the whole truth; she was left clueless of who he really was. The extent of his love for Ainosuke... perhaps she would never have chance to know.   
  
Though she wished she could have...


	3. Ainosuke

He had always been his sun, the brightest existence in his whole life. After they've lost their parents, brother had always taken care of him. He was always by his side, never leaving him alone. Someone he couldn't bear to have without.   
  
He had always been smart; he excelled in almost everything. There was no wonder why he had idolised him so much. While others talked about influential people, celebrities and such, his idol had always been that one person. That one pillar of strength who had always watched over his well-being.   
  
Even when he uncovered the dark side of his brother, he had not lost hope. Because this was the brother that had allowed him to see with both eyes. That brother couldn't have been erased away so easily, his left eye and heart could vouch for that. Because amongst all the visions that he saw, there were those that ended up saving him from mortal danger. That must be a sign... right?   
  
He wished it was so, that time... but brother had acted unimpressed. He thought it was over, that's why he jumped... taking him along. How wrong he was. Brother had always been protecting him, he just never noticed it.   
  
That other time too, he realised. He remembered it now. When they took him away, brother had given them a chase. That was how he ended up being beaten and tied. Brother had been so brave, even if he failed... he still tried to save him. He never thought of himself, he'd only attacked that person to protect _him_ .   
  
He wanted to return the gesture, he wanted to stop him and save him. He didn't want to continue being protected. He wanted to protect him too.   
  
Despite all of that, his brother still ended up protecting him. And him being the one protected.


End file.
